Exorcist Shinobi: Innocence Power
by Haseo Black Reaper
Summary: Naruto finds a letter from Komui Lee in the Forbidden Scroll, that tell about innocence and about the Earl.  Smart Naruto, Innocence using Naruto, undecided parings
1. Letter in the Scroll

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, so I might not be able to update much with school and everything. This story came to me when I was in class bored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the related to Naruto or D. Gray man (I wish I did thou T.T)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Letter from the Scroll**

In the forest surrounding Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village, we find a neon orange-clad shinobi leaning against an old cabin with a giant scroll on his back. This is Uzumaki Naruto, also known to many as the 'Demon brat'. Earlier this morning, he had the graduation exam to become a shinobi, but he ended up failing it. When the class was let out one of his teachers, Mizuki, told his about a make-up exam that if he passed he could still become a shinobi. All he had to do was steal the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage Tower, learn one jutsu from it, and meet him in a clearing about 2 miles North from Konoha Walls.

'Alright, this is the clearing I was supposed to meet Mizuki-teme.' thought Naruto.

Naruto was not dumb as everyone thought he was, he only wore a care-free idiot mask to hid his intelligence and his sadness from everyone. His clothes, were also part of the mask, he liked the color orange but he knew that orange wasn't stealth, but these were the only thing they would sell him.

'It's a good thing I told Oji-san about what Mizuki-teme told me, he even allowed me to read some of the jutsus on the scroll.' he thought while thinking about the talk he had with the Hokage.

~~Flashback~~

Sarutobi Hirzuen was at his desk reading one of his student's novels, Icha-Icha. While he was so engrossed in the book, he didn't notice Naruto opening the doors and walk in. That is until Naruto yelled right in front of his face.

"Oi, Oji-san, stop reading your smut and listen up!"

The Hokage jumps up, from the new voice, and nearly hits his head against the roof.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, it's just you, you nearly gave me a heart attack." said the Hokage while gripping his chest with one hand and wiping his nose with the other. Realization suddenly hit when he noticed that Naruto didn't have his mask on. He has always known about Naruto's mask since he saw him almost every day when he was little. "What going on Naruto?"

"Mizuki, made me fail at the graduation exam when he sent a pulse of chakra to disrupt mine when I was doing the Bunshin no Jutsu. After the exam, he came to me and told me that I would be able to pass if I did a secret exam that none of the students know about." told a serious Naruto.

Confusion suddenly turned to realization."What did he you to do?" asked the Hokage.

"He told me that I had to steal the Forbidden Scroll, learn a Jutsu from it, then meet him at a clearing about 2 mile North of Konoha Walls." said Naruto while handing the Hokage a map of the location.

"He seems to want you to steal the scroll and then kill you once you give it to him the question is who does he working for." questioned the Hokage.

Naruto seemed to be thinking about this as well.

"Maybe I should take the Scroll and meet him there, while you have some of your Anbu stationed around the clearing." said Naruto.

"The does seem like the appropriate way to handle this situation," mused the Hokage, "but we are gonna need to play along with this, so will have to make it look like you stole it, so he doesn't get any suspicions. I'll even let you look in the scroll to make it look more real. This will be labeled as a C-ranked mission." told the Hokage.

~~End Flashback~~

Naruto then unrolled the scroll and read some of the jutsus written in it.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (B-ranked) -__Similar to Bunshin but are actual clones instead of illusions. Gives back experience learned to user once dispelled._

_Bunshin Daibakuha (A-ranked) -__Used in collaboration with Kage Bunshin, overloads Bunshin with chakra causing it to explode._

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (A-ranked) -__Derived from Kage Bunshin, the user creates a thousand kage bunshins from one shuriken._

Naruto memorized the hand signs for all those jutsus, he always had amazingly good memory. When he was down memorizing the hand signs, he looked through the scroll for any other good jutsus, he didn't find any others. Once he reached the bottom of the scroll, he noticed a blood seal in the shape of a cross with strange writing inside of it. He bit his thumb to draw some blood and wiped it across the seal. It glowed for a second, then the regular cloud of smoke came out, to reveal another scroll.

'Another scroll?' questioned Naruto.

Naruto looked at it for a second, then opened it to see that it was a letter written by someone named, Komui Lee.

_Dear, Exorcist_

_If you are reading this, then that most likely means that we beat the Millennium Earl and the Noah. Even if we beat the Millennium Earl, he will more than likely be reborn into another human and try to take over again. If that is the case, we want you to go the coordinates at the bottom of this letter and look for someone name Allen Walker, he is an exorcist. He should be able to inform you of our history._

_Signed, Komui Lee_

Naruto seemed to be even more confused than he was before, but he decided that he wanted to gain the full story from this, Allen Walker. So he pocketed the scroll and tried his luck with Kage Bunshin.

(An hour later)

Naruto was exhausted from practicing Kage Bunshin no Jutsufor an hour. He went to go sit near the cabin, when he heard some of the leaves rustling.

'Seems like Mizuki-teme finally came.'

He was however surprised when instead of Mizuki, it was Iruka, his other teacher.

"NARUTO! Do you have any idea what you've done!" screamed Iruka.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei it you, I did what I was supposed to do, I learned one jutsu from the scroll so now I can become a shinobi, right." finished Naruto deciding to feign innocence.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" said a clearly confused Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I learn one jutsu from the scroll, I can become a shinobi." told Naruto.

"That right, you do pass, all you have to do is hand me the scroll Naruto." rang out a voice from out of the clearing.

"Mizuki! What is the meaning of this. Why did you tell Naruto he could pass if he stole the Forbidden Scroll." yelled Iruka, looking for an answer to all this.

Naruto feigning confusion called out, "What's going on?"

Mizuki seeing he wasn't getting the scroll anytime soon decided to play his trump card, "Naruto, do you know why the village hates you?"

Now that really shocked Naruto, he might have been smart, but even then he didn't know why he was hated by the villagers. He thought that it was something he parents had done, and they were taking it out on the offspring.

"NO, MIZUKI DON'T, IT'S FORBIDDEN!" yelled out Iruka who was sweating a bit.

It only fell on deaf ears, "You see when people said the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi, he didn't really kill it, he only sealed it into a newborn baby. You see Naruto, YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" screamed Mizuki like the manic he was.

Naruto froze, he mind, reeling back to all the glare, the abuse, the whispers. It all made since, people calling him 'demon brat', 'demon spawn', 'fox brat'. He was near insanity when his mind, instantly went back to something he read once from a book the Yondaime wrote.

_'Jinchuriki means power of the human sacrifice, people who have tail-beasts sealed within them. People tend to think jinchuriki are the demons themselves, that is not the case, they serve to hold them back.'_

While his mind was in chaos, Mizuki used his chance to throw one of his Fuma Shurikens at the demon. Iruka seeing that Naruto was in a state of shock, used his body to cover for Naruto.

'Wait a minute, it's still coming maybe I have a chance to throw Naruto out of the way, and get myself out of its-AHHH' while Iruka was busy thinking he didn't notice the Fuma Shuriken imbed itself in his flesh.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that scream of pain. He noticed that Iruka was over him, with a Fuma Shuriken in his back.

"Why?" was all Naruto was able to say.

"Because Naruto, you remind me of myself, when I was younger, always trying to get attention." said Iruka.

When Iruka finished what he was saying, it was quiet until, they suddenly heard clapping.

"Bravo Iruka, you saved the demon that killed your parents, don't you feel ashamed, you know as well as I do that, the demon will take the scroll to get more power." exclaimed Mizuki.

Iruka thought for a moment before saying, "Yes a demon would do that," Naruto's world shattered when he heard that, " but, Naruto would never do that, he's a proud Konoha shinobi."

Naruto started to feel his world come back together when Iruka said that.

"Don't you get it, Naruto is the demon." screamed a pissed off Mizuki. "Oh well, doesn't matter anymore, your both will die here and now."

After saying that Naruto and Iruka prepared for the worst, but when they didn't feel any pain, they looked up to see that Mizuki was unconscious and tied up, by an Anbu wearing a neko mask.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "About time you Anbu got here."

Iruka looked confused when the blond said that.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, we wanted to see how this would play out before we made any unnecessary moves." said the obvious female Anbu. "I'm sorry you had to find out about your burden this way Naruto-san."

"Maa, Maa, Neko-san, don't worry about it, I've read up on Jinchuriki before, I'm sure Oji-san had a good reason for not telling me." said a strangely calm Naruto, even though he was fuming on the inside.

Neko and Iruka both sweat dropped when he unconsciously copied the Copy-Nin.

~~Somewhere else in the village~~

"Achoo! That was close, I almost got my book dirty." said Kakashi. "Now where was I, ah right, Akira you naughty girl." he said with his face in his book

~~Back at the clearing~~

"What?" yelled Naruto when he was getting blank looks from them.

"Nothing." they replied in unison

"We should probably get you to the hospital to get the wound checked Iruka-san." said Neko.

"Ah, you're probably right, but before we go can I talk to Naruto for a second." At Neko's nod he brought Naruto a little way to the other side of the clearing. "Naruto, can you close your eyes for a bit."

Naruto seemed confused but did what was asked. He felt some weight shift on his forehead, and we Iruka told him to open his eyes. He immediately noticed that Iruka didn't have his hitai-ate but, he did have his old goggles. He knew what Iruka did, and his eyes started to water, while he gave Iruka one of the biggest hugs he ever gave.

~~An hour later at the Hokage's Office~~

Currently, in the Hokage's Office was the Hokage, Iruka (who was bandaged up), and Naruto. The Hokage looked into Naruto's blue eyes, and asked a question he wanted to know since the incident.

"Naruto-kun, what was in that scroll you found, when you were going through the scroll." asked the Hokage.

Naruto seemed surprised the he even knew about the letter but, then he narrowed his eyes remembering what was revealed that night. This action shocking both Iruka and the Hokage.

"I'm not telling you anything about that Oji-san until, you tell me why you didn't tell me about it!" yelled an angry Naruto.

The Hokage seemed confused for a second until he realized that Naruto learned of his burden tonight.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have a normal childhood, even though that did backfire on me." muttered at the end of his statement.

Naruto begrudgingly accepted that answer, "Even though you know I didn't have an even close to normal childhood," at this the Hokage flinched, "I can at least see you tried to hide it for my own benefit."

When Naruto was calm enough he proceeded to tell both Iruka and the Hokage about the letter from Komui Lee.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, first chapter done. =D<strong>

**Can you review my work, I want to see what people think of it.**


	2. Meeting the Exorcist

**Sorry about the late update, I was think about how I should move this story along. Also, I fixed a couple things in Chapter 1, not that much, but I fixed some small things.**

**I got 3 reviews on my last chapter, I hope I get more for this one.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't anything from Naruto or D. Gray man.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Meeting the Exorcist**

We find Naruto, on the side of a cliff climbing up to get to the top. The reason he was climbing was because, the coordinates he remembered said that the Black Order was on top of the cliff. 'How the heck did I get into this situation?' thought Naruto.

**~~Flashback~~**

Naruto just finished explaining what was inside the letter he found to both Iruka and the Hokage. Both were listening intently to what was being said.

"If what the letter said about the Millennium Earl is true, we may need to send someone to this Allen Walker to get the full story." stated the Hokage.

"But who should we send Hokage-sama? questioned Iruka.

The Hokage turned thoughtful at the question thinking who he would be able to send. He continued mentally check off people until he was interrupted.

"Hey, Oji-san why don't you send me, I mean I'm the one who found the letter?" asked the blond genin.

The Hokage thought about it for a second, but then shook his head negative "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but the you just achieved genin status, we need to send someone with me experience." answered the Hokage.

After 20 minutes, they checked off most of the shinobi in their ranks. They even had to check off some of their best shinobi like Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai because they either had a genin team or were testing another team in 3 months. Anko was a definite no, they didn't know if she would scare the exorcist or not. Hayate couldn't go because he was still sick and needed to stay near a hospital just in case his chronic cough acted up, again. Yugao was busy doing Anbu missions to do this.

After another 40 minutes, the still haven't decided who to send to the exorcist when they noticed 'Naruto' tense up and his eyes glazed over for a second.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Iruka who looked at the blond strangely.

"Oh, nothing much, just waiting." stated 'Naruto' with a grin.

The Hokage narrowed his eyes a little at that statement. "Waiting for what exactly?" he questioned.

'Naruto' grin just kept getting bigger until it threaten to come off his face. "Just waiting until I was far enough away so you wouldn't be able to find me."

"What are you.." The Hokage's eyes shot up, "**Kage Bunshin**" he realized. "You went towards the Allen didn't you."

'Naruto' just kept sitting in the chair relaxed, "You got it in one, Oji-san. I went before I even came here, but don't worry I'll be back before team placements." said 'Naruto' right before he dispelled himself in a cloud of smoke.

Both Iruka and the Hokage shot out of their seats when he dispelled.

"Damn, I should've known he would of sent a Kage Bunshin in his place here, while he secretly went himself." the Hokage said. "He always was too smart for his age."

Iruka's face contorted in confusion, "That reminds me Hokage-sama, he was acting different tonight then when he's at the academy, do you know the reason for that?" he asked.

The Hokage sighed and began telling the academy teacher about Naruto's childhood and mask.

**~~End Flashback~~**

It took Naruto about a week to reach the Black Order. While he was traveling, he practiced the jutsus he memorized for the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He is now able to use **Kage Bunshin**, **Bunshin Daibakuha **and **Shuriken Kage Bunshin** with proficiency.

When he finally reached the top of the cliff, he was more or less exhausted from the climb. He looked up to see a huge building that was surrounded by a large forest. The building itself had many floors from what Naruto was able to see. He slowly made his way to the building, never noticing the bat-like object flying near him, watching.

At the entrance of the Black Order was a weird door that had a face on it. He looked around trying to see if there was a way to enter. When he found none, he opted to start calling out, hoping someone could hear him.

"Konnichiwa, is there someone there? I'm looking for someone named Allen Walker." called out Naruto.

He was about to continue calling out when, the face on the door bulged out to his face, scaring Naruto during the process.

"X-ray inspection! Distinguish whether the subject is human or akuma!" shouted the Gate Keeper. Lights shot out of its eye and focusing on Naruto. It was scanning Naruto when something in his stomach caused the Gate Keeper to think Naruto was an akuma. "He's cursed! He's out! Out!" panicked the Gate Keeper.

"Oi, I'm not an akuma, I mean I know I have one sealed in my gut but, that doesn't mean I'm one." quickly shouted out a panicking Naruto.

He was about to shout out more to the Gate Keeper when he saw a person, standing on the top of the gate. From, where Naruto was, he could only make out the green hair and the most of their clothing was black.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, akuma." stated the green haired person jumping down attacking him.

Naruto's eye widened, "Ch-ch-chotto matte **(Wa-Wa-Wait a minute)**, I'm just looking for a person named Allen Walker." stated the blond while rolling to the side to dodge.

The green haired person hesitated for a moment, but then narrowed their eyes. "Why so you can kill him?" They accused going in for another attack with her boots.

Naruto dodged skillfully while distancing himself from the crazy person. "I'm not gonna kill him, I just want to ask him about what happened with the Millennium Earl and the other exorcists." Naruto quickly said.

This made them stop fully and looked at him carefully, "How do you know about the exorcist and the Earl?" the person questioned.

"I read about them from a letter written by someone named Komui Lee and he told me about Allen Walker, if I wanted to know more." answer the blond quickly fearing their wrath.

Hearing the name Komui, the person eyes widened, which made Naruto to actually be able to see the his attacker now. The person was obviously female, with dark green hair that was let down, reaching down to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark purple in color. She wore a black long-sleeved jacket that had red trimming along with a red frilled skirt. On the upper left side of the jacket was the same cross that was on the letter. She also had blood red thigh-high stiletto boots with kneepads and slightly separated cuisses for her upper legs. She looked about 15 years old. **(Think Lenalee's new outfit but with her hair still long and out of the pigtails.)**

'Wow, she's actually pretty cute…when she's not crazy.' Naruto thought fighting down a blush. He snapped back to reality when he saw that she walked past him towards the gate.

"Hurry up and come inside, I'll show you to where he is." said the girl, her mood doing a 180.

Naruto quickly obeyed and follow her inside. He looked around in awe that the building was so clean even though it was so big. While they were walking there was an awkward silence between them.

"So, what's your name, I never got the chance to find out while we were outside?" Naruto awkwardly asked, trying to make conversation.

"You know it's polite to give your name before you ask for someone else's." She said with a smile.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry, where are my manners, the names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said with a grin.

She giggled slightly and said, "The names, Nozomi Walker."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at the name, "Matte, Walker? Are you related to Allen Walker?"

"Yup, he's my Tou-san **(Father)**." she replied happily, noticing that they entered the science department. "Ah, here we are, this is the science department where my Tou-san and I usually are at when we bored." Nozomi said while looking around for any sign of her Tou-san.

"This is a science department? It's huge." replied Naruto looking at all the high-tech equipment around.

He was sticking close to Nozomi, because he didn't want to get lost in this huge building. Suddenly, the senses he developed from be chased by mobs started warning him of danger. He grabbed Nozomi by the waist and jumped to the right, dodging a black hand with razor sharp claws slicing where they were standing a second ago.

Nozomi didn't know what happened, she was looking for her Tou-san when Naruto grabbed her by the waist, which made her blush, and jumped out of the way from a familiar claw.

"What do you think you're doing to my Nozomi?"asked the attacker. He was wearing the same thing as Nozomi, but had pants instead of a skirt, he also had a black cloak over it.

When he jumped he was reacting instinctively, so now he was on top of her while she was lying underneath her. By the looks of the blush on her face, she noticed the position they were in, and by the pissed off look on the attacker, he did as well.

They both jumped up and away from each other, looking everywhere except at one another blushing up a storm. Nozomi snapped out of her trance first and noticed the attacker.

"TOU-SAN! Why were you trying to attack us." Nozomi yelled noticing he had is innocence activated.

"He's an akuma, he was trying to DEFILE my Nozomi!" He yelled charging at Naruto with his innocence.

"Matte, I wasn't trying to defile Nozomi, she was just showing me around." Naruto quickly told trying to calm down his attacker, holding his hands up in defense.

"NOOO, you were trying to defile my Nozomi, I could just see the evil intent in your eyes. I'll desto-" he never got to finish when Nozomi kicked the side of his head, sending him away.

Nozomi just sighed at the actions of her Tou-san. "Tou-san, he was telling the truth, I was just showing him around, while we were looking for you."

"Is that so?" He said getting out of the new hole in the wall like nothing happened, looking towards both Naruto and Nozomi. "By the way my names Allen Walker."

"Your Allen Walker?" Naruto asked in surprise at the person that looked about 27 years old. "I thought Allen Walker would be much older, I mean this letter looks to be well over a hundred years old." Naruto said while showing the letter he found.

"Letter?" said Allen looking at the letter with interest. "Are you talking about the one Komui wrote?" At Naruto's nod he said, "Follow me and I'll answer all your questions." walking toward the Head Office.

Looking at Nozomi, she just nodded at him and followed Allen. He just sighed and followed them toward the office. They talked about the Black Order, the akuma, and the Noah.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Chapter 2 done. I hope you guys like what i did with Allen. He was influenced more from Komui then he knows.<strong>

**And if you can't guess who Nozomi's mother is, well your just plain dumb. ⌐.⌐**

**Also, should I give Naruto, Lavi's innocence and his own, or just Lavi's. Either way he will be getting Lavi's innocence, I don't care what you say about that. XP**


	3. Innocence Activation and Training

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, I had homework for school to do, also I was just to lazy to start this one.**

**Come on people, only 5 reviews for my last chapter? There were over 1,000 hits and only 5 people reviewed. Wheres the love?**

**For those people that did review, I thank you all. And I thank the people that put my story on their favorite/alert list.**

**Anyway, Naruto will have Lavi's innocence along with his own. Thanks for Lotto2355 for giving me the idea of a support type for his innocence, I was thinking of another battle type, but I think a support type would be better. =D**

**Well here's the 3rd chapter everyone.**

** Disclaimer: ****I don't anything from Naruto or D. Gray man.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Innocence Activation and Training**

Naruto was staring at the ceiling of the room he was lent. He was thinking about all that he learned earlier, the akuma, the heart, and the Noah. Apparently the reason why both Allen and Nozomi have lived so long is that they are both Noah. Allen was an exorcist before he became one so he stayed with the Black Order, and Nozomi stayed with her Tou-san and Kaa-san, who was also an exorcist.

If he remembers correctly, the people who are able to use innocence are called accommodator. Also, there were 3 types of innocence: equip, parasite, and crystal.

Equip types are the most common form of Innocence and takes the form of an otherwise common item. Even though it's the most common type it's the most difficult to control.

Parasite types are much rarer then equip and instead of an item the innocence is infused with the accommodator. They also have an advantage of being able to heal the accommodator if they are infected with the Akuma Blood Virus.

Crystal are the evolved form of equips and uses the blood of the accommodator to form the most suited weapon for them.

The Millennium Earl is the 1st Noah, and he is the one that created all the akuma, from human sadness. 'He is cruel, using people sadness for their loved one's against them.'

After the whole story, Naruto told them about his past in Konoha, the beating, the overpriced food and clothing, about his apartment, and about Kyuubi. He was expecting them to either run away in fear or beat him because he was a 'demon'. However he did not expect to be hugged by Nozomi with tears and get a look of thought and sympathy from Allen.

'This was a long day.' thought Naruto with a sigh. He adjusted himself to a more comfortable position on the bed and tried to go to sleep.

**(Next Morning)**

"Tell me again why I'm in this thing." said our blond hero. He was currently inside of a large pod that's connected to a computer by a bunch of cables.

"Well, like I said this morning, this is the new method I came up with to find out if you can become a accommodator." repeated Allen, typing on the keyboard like a mad man.

**~~Flashback - Earlier that morning~~**

"Ohayou, Naruto-san." greeted Allen with his mouth full of food.

"Ohayou, Allen and just call me Naruto, -san makes me feel old." replied Naruto as he was walking toward a table with a buffet of food. Grabbing a plate he asked, "Hey, where's Nozomi?"

Allen answered "She's at the training area, doing her morning workout." and continued eating breakfast.

Naruto thought about joining her for a second but decided against it. He instead asked a question that has been on his mind since last night. "Oi Allen, is it possible that I could get an innocence to help you guys."

Allen thought about it for a second then nodded, "Sure, but since Hevlaska died a couple hundred years ago, we are gonna have to use a new method I came up with."

Naruto seemed confused about Hevlaska, "But, Allen didn't you say yesterday that Hevlaska's innocence kept her alive until all pieces of innocence was collected."

"Yea, we thought that too, but it turns out that it didn't give her immortality, like we thought, it just slowed her aging process down. So, eventually she did die." answered Allen with a sad look on his face remembering the day she died.

Naruto seeing the face decided to get back on track, "So, when can we try this new method to see if I can become an accommodator."

Allen smiled at the change of subject, "Later." Then they sat in a comfortable silence, eating breakfast.

**~~End Flashback~~**

"That's right, this is to find out about me being an accommodator." recalled Naruto. "This isn't gonna hurt is it?"

Allen decided now was the time to put on his hard hat, "Of course it's not gonna hurt… much." gaining a sadistic smile. He pulls down the lever to start the process.

Naruto looks around him to see that a bunch of giant drills drop from the top of the pod. The drills start to spin and close in on him. He starts to fear what they would do to him and backs up to the side of the pod.

"NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! NOT THERE EITHER! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(5 Minutes Later)**

"I'm gonna kill you. Slowly and painfully." said a exasperated Naruto while he was lying on the ground outside of the pod.

"Hai, Hai, of course you will." absently responded Allen typing more keys on the keyboard.

"I don't even know why you put him through that Tou-san, all you needed was a small blood sample." said Nozomi.

"True, but it's fun messing with him." said Allen. He then sidestepped to the left. The wall next him was covered with dozens of kunai. "Now, now, Naruto it's dangerous to throw those in here. You can really hurt someone."

"That's what I plan on doing!" yelled Naruto throwing more kunai at Allen hoping to hit him.

Nozomi just sweatdropped at the scene, feeling like she's seen this before.

**(5 More Minutes Later)**

"You done yet?" asked Allen while dodging another round of kunai.

The blond ninja didn't say anything, he just fell to the ground covered in sweat and panting.

"You alright Naruto?" asked a concerned Nozomi. She didn't get a intelligible response just a groan.

Since Naruto couldn't throw an more kunai, Allen decided to check computer. "Oi Naruto, it seems you're able to become an accommodator."

Naruto was next to him in a blur of movement, his exhaustion gone, while Nozomi just walked there. "Really! What innocence can I use?" said Naruto with stars in his eyes.

Allen typed some more keys, "Well, this is nostalgic, its Lavi's innocence, Ozuchi Kozuchi** (Big Hammer, Small Hammer)**." 'What's this, it also says that Naruto has Lavi's blood in him. That's a surprise, I guess he's his descendent.'

"Lavi? Red hair, eye patch, from the Bookman Clan?" asked a curious Naruto.

Allen sweatdropped, 'Well it seems he got Lavi's memory ability.' "The very same."

"Awesome." exclaimed Naruto. "I've actually been interested in his innocence since you told me about him. It… seems familiar to me, I'm not quite sure why, but it does." said Naruto while going in deep thought.

"Actually, I think I know why, it's familiar to you." said Allen turning towards Naruto.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"He's your ancestor." concluded Allen.

Naruto eyes widened and looked shocked. "Really?" he said barely above a whisper.

"We've had blood samples from every known exorcist that was in the Black Order." Allen answered the unasked question. " Lavi also gave me specific instructions to give books he wrote to any descendants I might encounter." answering the other unasked question.

Tears were threatening to spill from Naruto's blue eyes, with all the information he just learned. To him this was bigger information then when he was told of the Kyuubi. "Can I read them?" he asked.

Allen's eyes softened at the question, "Sure, I'll show you where I kept them." turning around to walk to corridor he said, "Follow me."

Naruto followed, after wiping his eyes, wanting to know more about his ancestor. Nozomi following behind Naruto deciding to keep quiet with a small smile, happy Naruto gets to know more about his family.

After walking for a couple of minutes, they finally reached a door with a sign on it. Naruto's eyes watered again the sign read "Lavi's Room". Allen stepped aside letting Naruto open the door to his friend's room. Naruto stepped up, turning the knob slowly to the room, and finally opening it. Inside it the room looked relatively normal, probably because Exorcist don't normally stay in their room for long. On one side was a bed, a night stand next to it with another door not far from the bed, most likely a closet. There are sliding doors to a balcony on the side opposite to the door. A giant bookcase occupied the last wall, every shelf full of books.

Allen and Nozomi left Naruto in the room, both thinking he needed the space to learn about the only family member he knows. Allen also left to find out more about these 'bijuu'.

Naruto slowly made his way towards the book shelf, looking at the titles of each book, savoring the feeling of finally finding out about his family. Most of the book were numbered, Naruto picked the book that had the roman numeral one on the spine. He turned to the first page and started reading. It was about Lavi's life and everything he had to go through, from having to change his name numerous time, not getting attached to any person, and how it was like in the Black Order. He was so absorbed in the books he never noticed the tears running down his cheeks and that sunlight was being replaced by the darkness of night. He fell asleep with the book being clutched into his body like it was his lifeline.

**(Next Morning)**

Naruto woke up with the book still being clutched into his body. He stretched his sore muscles and got ready to go eat breakfast.

He walked to the cafeteria to find that Allen had a pile of food and Nozomi was nowhere in sight. 'Probably training again.'

Allen looked up to spot Naruto walking into the cafeteria, "Ohayo Naruto." he said with a smile.

Naruto greeted him back while getting his breakfast, "Ohayo Allen."

They sat down and ate with a comfortable silence in the room. Naruto finished his food first since he didn't have a pile of it like Allen. He continued sitting there until Allen finished eating and asked, "Allen, is it okay if we start training today?"

He thought about it for a second, "Sure, I was gonna ask if you were feeling up to training today anyway." He got up and headed for the door, "Come on, let's head for the training room, we'll meet Nozomi there and I moved Ozuchi Kozuchi there as well."

As they were walking, Naruto was getting more giddy because he would finally meet his ancestor's innocence. Even though he never saw it in person, he could feel it calling for him to come to it and pick it up.

When they got to the training room they could see holes in the wall that looked like they were recent. Naruto was beginning to wonder what the heck caused it, while Allen just looked impressed with the damage that was caused. The training room itself looked really impressive, it looked like the size of the five Konoha training fields, there was a track that was from wall to wall, and in the center look liked a battlefield. There were targets that had a whole in the center and craters near some of the other targets signaling that there used to be targets there.

"Nozomi, you've gotten better." said Allen while Naruto just stared ahead.

Jumping down in front of them she replied, "Arigato, Tou-san." then looked towards Naruto, who just stared at her, blushing she turned back towards Allen, "Is Naruto gonna start training?"

Allen nodded and looked towards Naruto and gained a tick mark, "Naruto, quit gawking at Nozomi-chan and follow me." Blushing Naruto followed him towards what looked like an obstacle course. "Before we start with your innocence training we need to learn how good your strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes are."

Naruto snapped out of his daze when he heard his training schedule, although he was a disappointed when he heard he wasn't going to use his innocence yet, he was excited to train with someone who won't hold him back. So he got ready to run the obstacle course as best he can.

Allen put on his hard hat, which made Naruto worried, and took out a remote control and pushed a button, opening a set of giant doors to open behind him. He pressed another button and out came a human-sized robot with four legs, two arms, a small body, and one eye. "O.K., time for you to start. Komurin XL, destroy exorcist Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened when the four legged robot dashed towards him at speed impossible for a normal human, saying something about order's to destroy him. He made a mad dash for the obstacle course that made him dodge giant blades, giant hammers, and bullets. He dodged half of them, but he was still getting beat up.

Allen and Nozomi both were watching with interest when Naruto dashed for the course trying to outrun Komurin. Allen grinned and horns popped out of his head when Komurin XL was catching up to Naruto. 'This is your punishment for gawking at my Nozomi-chan.'

**(10 Minutes Later)**

Naruto was panting on the floor, cuts on his clothes and body, scared out of his wits, Komurin XL was destroyed, Allen had anime tears coming out of his eyes while pounding on the floor, and Nozomi had activated her innocence and pounding the remains of Komurin XL.

"KOMURIN!" yelled Allen crying about his destroyed Komurin.

"This is what happens when you take things to far Tou-san." Nozomi sternly told Allen who was still crying about Komurin.

Naruto was still on the ground trying to regain his breath after almost being killed by a robot and a bigger than average kitchen knife.

After a couple minutes, Allen got up, "Nozomi can you go get Ozuchi Kozuchi while I talk to Naruto." When she left he started talking again. "By the looks of things you have better than average strength, your speed is lacking, have unlimited stamina, and you have good reflexes. Every day we will start with the obstacle course. Once I have deemed you able to go through this course without trouble, I am going to give you training weights and have you run the course again. After the obstacle course we will have your innocence training for the rest of the afternoon. After that you can do whatever you want whether it be more training or reading some more of Lavi's books."

By the time he was finished Nozomi had gotten Ozuchi Kozuchi and gave it to Naruto. When Naruto first laid his eyes on it, he felt a connection between him and the hammer. At first touch Naruto felt energy he never felt before coursing through his veins. 'Is this the power of innocence?'

Allen started to speak, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, "Now, first thing I want you to do is activate your innocence. To do that, you need to make a connection between you and your innocence. Both me and Nozomi will demonstrate."

They stood still for less than a second and both said, "Innocence, Hatsudou!" Allen's left arm glowed green while Nozomi's boots glowed green. After the light died down they stood there with both of their innocence activated.

Naruto stood wide eyed because he never actually seen the activation, he's only seen the actually innocence. He soon nodded his head at what he had to do, eyes filled to the brim with determination. Naruto closed his eyes searching for the presence of his innocence.

He looked deep into his subconscious looking for the connection to his innocence, when he found himself in what looked like a sewer in ankle deep water. Naruto being the intellectual person he is, realized that he was in his mindscape. He looked around and noticed that there were cracks in the wall, probably from all the abuse he took. On the walls were three different colored pipes, one of the pipes had red colored water in it, another had blue, and the last one that was smaller than the other two had green. He was so busy looking around that he didn't even notice that he was walking toward a fork in the road. The hallway split into two different ones. The left one had a red hue to it and the red water pipe going into it, the right one had a green hue to it and the small green water pipe was going towards that one.

He stared at the two different walk ways feeling the energy coming off of them, the red felt evil with a tint of sadness while the green one felt like the energy he felt when he first touched Ozuchi Kozuchi. Deciding, he went down the right hallway, he kept walking until he found a giant room at the end of it. Naruto found that Ozuchi Kozuchi was floating in the center of the room with a green aura around it. He reached up to grab it but the aura was keeping his hand away, he just pushed harder and harder, until he just barely touched the handle of the hammer.

Outside of Naruto's body, the two were waiting patiently for Naruto to activate his innocence when they saw a green aura surround Naruto. Naruto snapped his eyes open and yelled, "INNOCENCE, HATSUDOU!"

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Done.<strong>

**Again thank you everyone that reviewed/favorite/alert this story. **

**Now for pairings, Naruto will only have 2 girls paired with him, Nozomi and someone else, not sure yet.**

**If you want a specific girl leave a review about who and give me a good reason for them. ****Girls that definitely won't be paired with him: Hinata, Sakura, and any of the older girls.**

**And, if any of you have an idea for his support innocence review and tell me.**


	4. AN

**Hello again everyone, good news, I'm not dead.**

**I know it has been a long, long time since I updated this story, I want you to know that I will not abandon it.**

**I know some of you will hate me because this is an Author's Note but I have more good news. I am going to rewrite this story entirely. Here is my reason why, first when I started writing this I didn't really know the direction I was going to take it, and second, I reread my chapters and realized that I rushed things too fast and my details were not that good. Hopefully, after these two years, I think, I will be able to type out the scenes better now. **

**The new story will be posted within a week, and I will write another note on this story to tell you guys that it's up.**

**Now a couple things that will be different about the story. One of my reviewers named, Serinity Dawn, gave me an idea to make the Akatsuki the reborn Noahs. At first I thought about it and it seemed like a good idea, but then I realized that that would make them too OP. Imagine Itachi with Tyki's powers. You wouldn't know if you were hitting the real Itachi or not, unless you used innocence, he could just phase though you and you would think it's an illusion since that's his specialty. Kisame with Sweet Tooth's electrical powers. Yeah… I wouldn't want to fight that. So I figured why not make the Noah powers clash with chakra. The Noah gene won't activate in somebody that uses chakra daily. Ok some of you might rage since they are going to be OC civilians but, for the most part the Noah will have similar personalities to their canon counterparts with small differences.**

**Another thing, should I put anyone else on the Exorcist Team, or should I leave it with just Allen, Nozomi, and Naruto. If I do put someone else on the team, who should it be, an actual Naruto character or an OC.**


End file.
